Idolize
by GenosAngel
Summary: Barry idolizes Paul, and things make a turn for the better. Yaoi. The story is better than the discription. I promise.


_**My first one-shot! Well technically my first true story in general. I'm proud of myself for this being my first piece. Let me know what you think. This is a ColdCoffeeShipping story. So it contains yaoi. (boyxboy) so if you don't like it, don't read it! There aren't enough ColdCoffeeShipping stories in this world. There should be more. Slightly OOC Paul because he is hard to write for me.**_

_**Pairing: Paul x Barry**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. We'd all be screwed if I did.**_

Barry had always idolized the purple-haired male. Some believe that it is to the point of being considered stalkerish, but Barry refused to believe it to be to that extent. Sure, he always dreamt of one day meeting him and asking if his hair color was natural and if it was as soft as it looked, but that's not necessarily over obsession. Right?

Putting Barry's fanboyisms aside, he decided it would be a good idea to clear his head. Barry quickly noticed that someone as hyperactive as himself couldn't just 'clear his head'. He had been flying non-stop from town to town that entire day just to keep himself entertained.

Once he finally decided to settle down for the night, (Which in his case was more like very early in the morning) he went to stay in the local Pokémon Centre. Locked. He knew immediately that every Pokémon Centre in the entire Sinnoh region would be the same way. He sighed. It looked like his hyperactivness has finally caught up to him. He was exhausted.

No longer having the energy to stand anymore, Barry sat against the brick wall of the Pokémon Centre. There was no point in trying to fly home because this Pokémon were just as tired as he was.

His mind went in and out of consciousness for a while until he noticed something that sparked his curiosity. He noticed movement not twenty feet away from where he sat. Then that's when he noticed the faded, purple hair.

"Paul!" With full energy returning to him, Barry leapt up from where he was sitting and raced to where his idol was standing. He couldn't believe this was actually happening! He was standing before the very person he had been admiring for years. Said person was wearing a slight scowl over his somewhat shocked expression.

"Do I know you?" Paul questioned. Barry was excited to get any kind of response at all.

"Yes! Well no- but I-," Barry couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. He ended up just staring at the other. Eventually, Paul decided to speak up.

"Look, if you're not-,"

"No no no! It's just that I've always dreamt of meeting you!" The purple-haired boy was slightly taken aback by the blonde's words.

" 'Scuse me?" Paul said obviously confused. What was this kid's problem?! It's not like Paul was anyone special. He knew that for a fact. So why was this kid so interested in him?

"I've always wanted to meet you! I have been interested in you ever since I first saw you battle on TV! Your battle strategy is amazing! I freaking worship you dude!" Barry stuttered quickly. Paul took a second to recollect his thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?" Paul spoke out. Barry looked hurt but quickly masked over it.

"No really! I never have seen a battle strategy I liked quite like yours. You are my idol. I've learned everything I know about Pokémon battles from you! So will you please?" It seemed as though Barry was going to continue but decided not to.

"Please what?" was Paul's response. What could this guy possibly want from him?

"Please teach me. Like my mentor of sorts. I want to know more about the way you battle so… please?" Paul hesitated for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I-,"

"Barry! Barry. My name's Barry," Barry interjected.

"Barry," Paul corrected himself, "Sorry. I can't help you there. How 'bout you find someone else to help you?" Paul recommended. He almost felt bad for rejecting the blonde like that. Almost. The boy seemed to idolize him after all.

"No, please! I've seen you battle Ash before, and I want to be able to battle like that. Nobody else is quite on our level, you know?" Once Barry finished talking Paul sighed. It looked as if this kid wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Fine ki- Barry. What do you want to know?" Paul asked giving in. Barry's orange eyes went wide with excitement. He was internally cheering, because had he been cheering out loud he would have woken up all of Sinnoh.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you Paul!" He quietly cheered. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug.

"What are you- let go of me!" Paul shouted pushing the other boy off of him. He surprisingly wasn't as rough about doing so as he usually is in most cases if someone were to do that to him.

"Oh… sorry. Hehe," Barry chuckled nervously releasing the purple-haired boy from his grasp. Paul just shook his head.

"Whatever," he said as he began to walk away from the blonde.

"H- Hey! Where are you going?" Barry called out from behind the other. Paul made a gesture saying for the other to follow, to which the blonde happily obliged to.

As he skipped alongside his idol, Barry was for once in his life content with the silence that surrounded the two. Almost as if it was suppose to be there.

The sun was just starting to rise by the time the two reached their destination. A forest. What forest it was, Barry wasn't entirely sure. Paul went over and sat against a tree.

"Um… what are you doing Paul?" Barry asked out of curiosity. Wasn't Paul going to help him?

"If you are patient and quiet enough the Pokémon will come to you. Although, I don't see it working in your favor seeing how hyperactive you are," Paul spoke out. Barry had to admit, he was slightly offended by those words. He could be calm if he wanted to, and that moment would be the best moment as any to prove it.

Barry sat down next to the purple-haired boy and started waiting. That's when a wave of fatigue crashed over him. He remembered that he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past twenty-four hours. He looked over to Paul only to find him beginning to doze off as well. He wondered when the last time the other slept himself. Barry leaned against the tree in an attempt to find a comfortable position. He was out before he could do anything about it.

.o.0.O.0.o.

Barry eventually woke up to the early afternoon sun blurring his vision. He vaguely remembered the day before. What he did remember though was meeting his idol and following him into the forest. He tried to sit up, but something was restraining him from doing so.

It was Paul.

Paul was holding him. He was only unconsciously doing so though. He was still asleep. Barry's heart began the flutter with excitement but also with panic. How would he react if he were to awake to this? Would he be mad? Barry knew well that Paul didn't usually come off as the friendliest. Probably even less so when he was tired.

As much as would love to continue to take in Paul's warm embrace, he knew he would have to let go. He attempted to wriggle out of Paul's grip, but to no avail. If he moved around too much, he would no doubt wake the purple-haired boy. So he just sat content in the other's arms.

A few minutes passed when Barry felt the other stir. At that moment, he was expecting to be pushed off and yelled at by the other male. What he didn't expect was for the arms caressing him to tighten their hold. Looking up at the other, Barry noticed the slight blush on Paul's tanned skin. Paul refused to look at the blonde.

Barry smiled and decided to take advantage of the nervousness of the usually sour boy. With his free hand, he reached up to touch the faded, purple hair. Paul didn't pull away so he went onto running fingers through his hair.

He was right! Paul's hair was as soft as he imagined. He didn't know if it would be smart to speak, but he decided to risk it.

"Your hair is soft," he said. He saw Paul's blush deepen.

"Yeah, whatever Blondie," Paul countered. Barry smiled at the name Paul had given him. He sighed dropping his hand back in his lap. Paul finally turned to look at the blonde for the first time that afternoon.

"You know, you're not all that bad when you're not jumping all over me," Paul said. Barry decided to take it as a compliment in hopes that that was what he was going for.

Barry buried his face into Paul's shoulder, eyes locked onto Paul's distant expression. He closed his eyes only to be surprised by a pair of lips touching the top of his head. It was Barry's turn to blush as the warmth of the kiss collided with the warmth of the embrace that created a pleasure that he wanted to last forever.

"P-Paul?" Barry stuttered without looking at him.

"Shut up Barry," Paul interjected before the blonde could say anything else. Barry looked up and returned a kiss right back to him.

"I like you too, Paul."


End file.
